New Lover, New Power
by nikashirman
Summary: Annabeth, after being cheated on by Percy, accepts a marriage proposal from Ares. Along with the marriage, she become a goddess. She returns and teaches Camp Half-Blood a lesson they won't ever forget. One-Shot


Annabeth lay sobbing into her pillow, after all she is entitled to her mourning time. She had just caught her now ex-boyfriend Percy cheating on her with a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew. As she lay crying, she failed to notice a new presence in the cabin. When she turns around she comes face to face with the hottest person, or shall we say god, that she has ever seen. That's right Ares is in the Athena Cabin.

Annabeth quickly dries her tears and says, "Lord Ares, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have learned of you breakup with that cheating scum, Aphrodite was hysterical." Ares responds, "Also, I have a proposition. I have loved you ever since I first saw you. How would you like to marry me, become a goddess, and show these demi-gods and Percy that you're above them, literally?"

Annabeth considers it. The deal is great, becoming a goddess and marrying Ares, who she was sure she would love, how could she refuse? "Okay, I accept your hand in marriage and your proposition." Of course they seal the deal with a kiss, which turns into a heavy make out session. Soon after they walk out of the cabin hand in hand, only to be met by the gawks and jaw drops of campers. The Ares campers look like they are about to have a heart attack, when they see the two holding hands. Too bad Percy and Drew weren't there, well, she'll surprise them later.

Ares portals them to Olympus, where the gods approve their marriage.

"Now, what shall she be the goddess of?" asks Zues.

"Architecture."

"Battle Strategy."

"Technology."

Are the areas called out.

"We grant Annabeth, the realms of Architecture, Battle Strategy, and Technology." Zeus says, after blinding light erupts in the room Zeus continues, "Welcome Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture, Battle Strategy, and Technology, Wife of Ares, and new member of the council." And applause erupt.

Annabeth goes to her husband and tells him that she is going to camp-halfblood, which he okays. On her way to the courtyard, she sees her reflection in a fountain. Her hair has become perfect, blonder, fuller, and straight out of a commercial. Her skin without any blemish. Her eyes wider and more desirable. And her lips fuller. She is dressed in a regal chiton, in silver which complements her eyes, and her platinum throne which now stands in the throne room. Overall she has a godly air, which inspires both awe and fear, and it should, she truly is a goddess.

Annabeth arrives in Camp Half-Blood, all campers immediately drop what they're doing and bow. News travels fast. This is when Drew and Percy decide to barge in , oblivious to the bows Annabeth is receiving.

"Oh, come back to grovel for Percy, bitch. Not going to happen." says Drew in a haughty tone, if only she knew. Campers gasp at her disrespect.

"Yeah, Annabeth I'm not taking you back. Drew is so much more 'willing', if you know what I mean." says Percy. That is when Ares appears next to Annabeth, and everyone bows, some gasps escape. Ares leans in and give Annabeth a passionate kiss, earning gawks from Drew and Percy, the only ones not in the loop. Ares then turns his raging gaze upon the two of them, and they cower. Which they should.

"How dare you insult a goddess. Especially my wife." Ares practically yells, but at the same time is deathly came. Drew and Percy look shocked, like they are about to have a heart attack.

"Wh-what?" they both manage two asks between gaps of breath.

"That's right, after that no good scum cheated on her, we got married. She became the Goddess of Architecture, Battle Strategy, and Technology, and is now a member of the council." gaps pervade the camp, "So, babe, how should we punish these two?"

"Hmm, I don't know Ares, you decide." Within a couple of seconds Drew and Percy are being slowly lowered into a patch of lava from the underworld, courtesy of Hades, who turns out is actually quite nice. Their screams of terror and mercy, make Ares laugh and soon enough her releases them with a warning. Annabeth turns to the Ares Campers and nervously says, "Well, I guess I'm sort of you step-mom, which is really weird." Nervous laughs erupt through the cabin. Soon enough Ares and Annabeth travel back to Olympus, to spend eternity.

...


End file.
